


Semper Paratus

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is introduced to the little box that has been a part of Sofia's overnight bag since she first went to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Paratus

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 18 July - 4 September 2006  
> Word Count: 3716  
> Written for: [](http://noglove-nolove.livejournal.com/profile)[**noglove_nolove**](http://noglove-nolove.livejournal.com/) challenge  
>  Written for: [](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile)[**smut_69**](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/) [table of prompts](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/598992.html) #4, lube  
>  Summary: Sara is introduced to the little box that has been a part of Sofia's overnight bag since she first went to college.  
> Warnings: Girls with girls and sex. Duh! Don't like it? Go away!  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written initially for the [](http://noglove-nolove.livejournal.com/profile)[**noglove_nolove**](http://noglove-nolove.livejournal.com/) challenge, but as I was writing it, I also realized that it could be used for the #4 prompt of lube for my [](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile)[**smut_69**](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/) [table](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/598992.html). As Alton Brown would say, I love a multitasker. *veg*
> 
> Author's Notes II: The title is based on the whole Boy Scout motto-thingie of "always prepared." But I didn't like the idea of using that phrase for my title. So I started wandering about English-Latin translators online and found one that would translate for me. Hence my title…
> 
> Dedication: My Sara muse for not going TOO angsty for once. Muchly appreciated…
> 
> Beta: As always, [](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/), the bestest best bud, soulmate, evil partner in crime, and muse-sharer a girl could ever ask for!

  


"Sidle."

I blinked at the tone of her voice, hoping like hell I hadn't been the one to piss her off so badly. "Hey baby," I replied softly. "I thought you were coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, about that…" The anger morphed into something else I didn't like any better. "We need to reschedule, I just don't know when."

"Okay…" That killed my libido pretty damned quickly. Shoving my free hand deeper into my pocket, I swallowed hard before attempting speech again. "Sara, did I do something to piss you off?"

Relief flooded over me at her response, followed quickly by curiosity. "No, it's not you. I just… I had a really crappy shift, capped off by news I really didn't need to hear. Especially not today."

"Where are you?"

"Sofia, you don't--"

"Where are you?" I felt the mantle of Detective Curtis settle over me as I repeated my question. Sara was upset and I was going to make sure she wasn't alone. She sighed and I nearly missed her muttered location. "I'll be there in twenty minutes. Have you eaten at all?"

~~*~~

After a quick stop at her favorite vegetarian deli, I made pretty good time getting to the apartment complex. Traveling the two flights of stairs by rote, I balanced food, coffees, and my bag mostly successfully. But I wanted to drop it all the moment I saw her tear-reddened face.

"Baby, what happened?" I asked and took her into my arms as soon as my packages were set on the coffee table.

Sara just shook her head and leaned against me with a heavy sigh. Even after nearly four months of dating, I hadn't quite figured out my boundaries with her. Oh, it was better than expected, but not quite what I wanted just yet.

We stood there for a moment or two, and I fought every instinct to let the cop persona out. Sara didn’t need that. Did she? She just needed to feel comfortable enough to open up to me, and I’d be damned if I was going to force that.

“You know, you’re way too accommodating, Sofia,” she finally said, voice thick with the after-effects of tears. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Like hell you don’t,” I snorted softly and squeezed her in a warm embrace. “Wanna talk about it?”

“I suppose I owe it to you for basically breaking our date, hunh?” Sara asked, glancing up at me with a sheepish grin. I shrugged and smiled. “Hank stopped by the lab last night, about halfway through my shift. It was a slow night, so Grissom had me working on some cold cases. I almost wish I’d been out on a case so I didn’t have to see Hank.” She paused and pulled away to begin pacing. “First off, he had the balls to show me pictures of his kid. Cute kid, but I feel sorry for anyone who has that ass as a father. Then he told me how he was in the middle of a divorce.”

“He wasn’t asking you out, was he?” I couldn’t help the jealous streak surging through my veins.

“No!” she replied with a chuckle. “Do you think I’m that stupid?” And the moment of levity was short-lived. “No, he wanted to let me know that I needed to make an appointment with my doctor.”

Sara turned silent again for a moment, but I couldn’t wait for her to decide she was ready to talk this time. “For what?” Did I really sound that demanding?

She shrugged nonchalantly, but I could read the tension building in her shoulders, and flashed me a sardonic grin. “It would appear that Hank has herpes.”

“What?”

“He found out last week and has been contacting everyone he’s had sexual contact with in the past five years, just to be safe. He said he’s trying to figure out where he got it from, which doesn’t really surprise me. What shocked me is that he honestly thought he got it from me.”

I watched Sara cross her arms over her chest, the initial sign of closing off to the world, and quickly moved to wrap my arms around her. She clung to me again, and I wasn’t surprised to feel the tears starting. “Baby, have you had any symptoms of a herpes outbreak?” She shook her head. “Ever?”

“No,” she whispered, then cleared her throat. “I mean, we were safe, Sofia. I made sure of it, you know? Kind of hard not to, given our line of work. But he was saying something about not always having the best condoms on him, so he wanted to make sure it wasn’t me. He wasn’t even worried about if I’d contracted the herpes from him. Just wanted to make sure I didn’t give it to him.”

“If I ever see him—“

“No, Sofia! This is my battle, okay?” I nodded reluctantly, then squeezed her lightly when she hiccuped around another round of tears. “Why now? Is this some sort of divine justice that says I’m not supposed to be happy? Obviously, I’m not supposed to be sleeping with you.”

I tipped her chin up to gaze into her eyes. “That’s not exactly what I’d say about this, Sara.”

“Well, it’s not like we can sleep together until I’ve been tested.”

“Sara, how long has it been since you last had contact with Hank?”

“Almost three years.”

“And have you had any kind of symptoms of herpes in that time?” She shook her head. “Anything before that time?” Again, she shook her head. “And you were safe when you slept with him?”

“I already told you that, Sofia,” she growled, tensing again.

I gripped her chin harder, forcing her to meet my gaze again. “Then I’m willing to bet you’re in the clear. Granted, you should still get tested to be safe. But, baby, that’s no reason for you to think we shouldn’t be together. All it means is that you made the right decision in telling him to fuck off…and accepting my offer of a date four months ago.”

When she pulled away, I let her go to pace with an almost desperate agitation. “But how can we do anything when I don’t know what’s going on? I’m not going to potentially infect you.”

“Sara, do you honestly think I would let you do something like that?” I teased gently, hoping my attempt at levity wouldn’t blow up in my face. “Besides, that’s what this is for.” I stepped past her to dig into my overnight bag. Pulling out the battered old first aid kit, I held it out to her.

Her head tipped to one side as she studied the box. I didn’t bother to bite back the grin as her analytical side eased out to replace the anger and fear. She moved to the couch, getting comfortable as she opened and examined the contents. I moved into the kitchen and grabbed dishes for our meal, knowing we were able to move on from this point. Sitting next to Sara, I dished out our food and patiently waited for the questions to start.

“Did you put this together just for me?”

Chuckling, I shook my head. “I adore you, Sara Sidle, but you are most definitely not the first lover I’ve played safe with. This little box has been a part of my overnight bag since I first went to college. Probably before that, but it was just a baggie initially. That was my mother’s doing, but I’m glad she taught me that lesson.”

“And it’s all up to date, too,” came the wondering response. “I’d probably forget to change things out. Unless you’ve had a reason to be using—“

“Don’t you dare even think that, Sara!” I replied, feeling a bit defensive. “When I’m with someone, there is no one else.”

She held her hands up in acquiescence with a sheepish grin. “Sorry, habit.” We worked on getting the box packed back up, but Sara wouldn’t let me put it away. She didn’t completely ignore it, but she did pick up her sprout-tastic sub and start eating. It was enough to get me to start eating myself. “So, just how proficient are you with the whole safe sex thing?” she finally asked.

I nearly choked on the mouthful of water I was trying to swallow. When I could finally breathe decently again, I tugged at her hair. “You have the weirdest timing, baby,” I teased, grinning when she gave me another nonchalant shrug and one of her patently sexy gap-toothed smiles. “As for how proficient I am? I’ve taught a few classes on the subject.” I smirked as her eyebrows rose into her hairline. “Oh yeah. Mostly junior college type classes, and I’ve had several talks with groups for teen moms and GLBT youth groups. It’s quite fulfilling to be able to show them ways to enjoy sex without some of the more serious consequences.”

“You really do like doing community service things, don’t you?” When I nodded, she chuckled. “Your mom’s influence again?”

“My dad’s, actually. He was always so mindful of helping others. I suppose that makes it a combination of the two of them.”

~~*~~

“Sofia!” Sara squealed as I trailed the tip of the feather down along her side and across her inner thigh.

I smirked and pressed a trail of barely-felt kisses along that path, stopping at her hip, fingers teasing her nipples. I waited a moment, just breathing in her scent, memorizing every detail. I'd been fantasizing about this night for far longer than we'd been dating, and I didn't want to miss a single sensation. Feeling a little mischievous, I nipped at the curve of Sara's hip, glancing up at her sharp intake of breath. "Something wrong, Sara?" I asked innocently.

"You're a bitch," she muttered, squirming toward my touch again.

I simply chuckled and nipped at her hip again before stretching up to suck one of her nipples between my lips. I alternately flicked the tip with my tongue and worried at it with my teeth, enjoying every twitch and jerk she made. When I thought she couldn't handle it any longer, I pulled back to rest on hands and knees over her body. My hair fell in a waterfall down to curtain our faces from the outside world. Her normally dark eyes seemed even darker with arousal; if I were prone to clichés, I'd be making comments about liquid chocolate pools.

"Get on with it, Sofia!" Sara growled, arching up toward me.

Quick reflexes kept me from touching her skin, and I smoothly move off the bed. "Don't make me tie your legs down, too," I warned, tugging at the soft cotton scarves immobilizing her wrists to the headboard. She muttered something derisive, but I chose to ignore it and grabbed for one of the gloves in my little case. With deliberate movements, I waggled it in front of her face. "You've got a choice here, baby," I murmured. "Do I wear it or cut it?"

At her look of confusion, I fixed my eyes pointedly on her crotch. Following my gaze, she flushed briefly and struggled against her bonds again. "I…"

A few sharp tugs and the glove was on my left hand, a dollop of lube spread across my fingertips. I leaned over to press a possessive kiss to her lips, easing two lubed fingers into the clutching heat of her cunt. I swallowed her needy moan, and flicked the tip of my thumb across her clit. "You took too long to decide, baby," I murmured huskily against her lips. She just whimpered in response, body arching up against mine in need. With a grin, I pressed my fingers deeply into her, twisting and curving up to seek out and stroke her g-spot, all the while varying the pressure of my thumb against her clit.

Color me surprised at Sara's sudden, startled cry as her body twitched and jerked against both my body and the scarves immobilizing her wrists. It didn't stop me from continuing to stroke and fondle her through the unforeseen orgasm. Outside of that initial cry, Sara was practically silent as she came; I'd be lying if I said that silence didn't tweak me out a bit. Another one of our boundaries that I hadn't really broached before.

A soft whine brought me back from my thoughts and I leaned over Sara to offer a nuzzling kiss as I eased my fingers from her still faintly spasming body. Beginning to reach up for her bindings, I caught myself and pulled off the glove before moving to dispose of it in the bathroom. After a quick turn with soap and water, I leaned in the doorway to watch Sara laying there. Her eyes were closed, a faint smile gracing her lips. Stepping back into the bathroom to get a damp washcloth and a towel, I made my way back to the bed. I was deliberately gentle and thorough in wiping down the sweat on her face and chest, murmuring sweet nonsense to bring her back to the here and now. When she opened her eyes to gaze a bit unfocussed at me, I smiled fondly.

"Welcome back, baby," I soothed as I leaned up to untie the scarves. Tossing them on the nightstand, I gently massaged both of her wrists.

"Thanks," she replied, giving me one of those completely unfettered gap-toothed grins I adored, which quickly turned to embarrassment as she flushed slightly. "Sorry about the lack of warning, I--"

I shook my head and pressed a finger to her lips. "There's no need to apologize. I was teasing you for how long?" She shrugged and shifted slightly to allow me to stretch out next to her. "Just so you know, I certainly intend to make you cry out like that a lot more often, tonight and in the future. I liked it." Her deeper flush made me chuckle and pull her close for another slow, deep kiss before she could protest.

We lapsed into a companionable silence, bodies pressed together comfortably, and I realized I wasn't in any kind of hurry for Sara to get me off. My pursuit of her had never been about sex, not really, and that wasn't going to change now that we had crossed that line into physical intimacies. Sara shifted slightly against me, resettling with her nose tucked in against curve of my neck and shoulder. Her soft sigh tickled across my skin, eliciting a rather undignified giggle from me.

"So…"

When Sara didn't finish the thought, I leaned back to glance at her. "So?" came my gentle prompt.

"So I haven't exactly played like this before," she started slowly, shifting again to meet my gaze more openly. "I mean, I've always been safe in the past, as much as I could. But that usually just meant the guys used condoms when they fucked me." She paused again, but it was short-lived. "So what's it like using the dental dam?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "And you call yourself a scientist?" I teased.

Sara blushed hotly and slapped at my shoulder. "Shut up and answer the question, smartass."

"Which one should I do first?" When she blinked at me in confusion, I grinned. "You told me to shut up and answer the question. Which should I do first? If I shut up, I can't answer the question. But if I answer the question, I can't shut up."

"Are you always this much of a smartass in bed, Detective Curtis?" she asked, smirking at me, and I simply shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay then, answer the damned question, will you?"

"Sara," I replied gently, reaching out to stroke her hair with one hand. "Using the dental dam is no different than normal oral sex, except there's no skin to skin contact and you're tasting latex instead of your lover. I'm not really partial to the idea of licking a balloon, so I usually use some sort of motion lotion to give me something yummy while I'm using my tongue to write sonnets on my lover's clit. And my favorite is using the non-microwaveable saran wrap. It's even closer to the feel of actually going down on a lover unfettered, but still keeps us both safe."

"And you do this all the time?"

I could hear the hint of disappointment in her voice. "I'm always safe if it's a casual thing, but if I'm seriously involved with someone new, we get tested, we play safe for six months, get tested again, and if we both still feel like the relationship is important enough, we make the decision to continue the safety or not." She nodded slowly, brows furrowed in thought. I reached up to smooth away the tension. "Hey, Sara, relax. We don't have to worry about all of that right now. Just enjoy what we're building between us. There's a reason I didn't just jump into bed with you right away, baby. I wanted to make sure this was something we both wanted, the sex and the relationship, okay?"

After a long moment, Sara nodded and leaned in to nuzzle a kiss from my ear to my lips. She blindly groped for the box on the nightstand and brought it down to rest between us. I lay there silently, watching her look through the items again, enjoying the varying levels of interest and confusion playing across her features. She picked up one of the small bottles and popped the top open to smell it. Dabbing a bit on the tip of one finger, Sara flicked the tip of her tongue out delicately to lap up the gel. I watched as she processed the taste and texture before moving on to another bottle, repeating this sequence with each of the flavored bottles.

Finally satisfied, she grabbed for and slipped on a pair of the gloves. I felt a shiver race down my spine to pool between my legs as she unwrapped one of the dental dams and squirted a generous amount of lube on the one side. Sara moved to kneel between my legs and began to lower the latex square toward my cunt. I reached out to grab the latex and position it over my clit, fingers spreading my cunt lips apart. She flashed me a grateful smile, edged with a healthy dose of devious anticipation. Rummaging in the box again, she pulled out one of the bottles she'd so recently been tasting and drizzled the contents right across the exposed ridge of my clit.

"Jeezus, Sara!" I squealed as she leaned in to drag her tongue up through the little puddle. It had been a while since I'd had a lover who liked being on the giving end of oral sex, and I'd forgotten the sensations of the latex and lube sliding against my sensitive skin. Sucking in a lungful of air, I could smell the heady strawberry scent, her mouth pressing the latex tightly to my skin.

"Mmm," Sara purred, glancing up at me from under her lashes, and licked her lips. "Sweet." And then she shifted her position to slip a couple of fingers into my cunt, tongue returning to teasing my clit. Occasionally she'd pull back to drizzle on more of the sticky liquid, usually when I was getting very close to an orgasm. "Sofia," she asked at one point, and I moaned at the sight of her face all glistening and sticky from the motion lotion. "What do you want?"

I blinked at her. "What do I want?" I rasped, making a conscious effort to let go of the latex and tug at her hair. "What the hell kind of question is that? I want you to keep doing what you're doing, just quit with the teasing shit."

She chuckled and thrust her fingers more deeply into me, flicking the tips against my cervix. Her chuckle turned darker when I squealed in response. "Payback's a bitch," she quipped and leaned back in to attack my clit with her tongue.

The double assault of tongue and fingers was quickly bringing me closer to my orgasm, but I was a goner when I felt the tentative tip of her pinky pressing into my ass. I heard the grunt escape my lips, but was powerless to stop it as I surrendered to the orgasm washing over me. How I managed to keep hold of the latex, I wasn't sure. The soft sounds of Sara's happy moans and purrs encouraged me through my climax, and seemed to make it even stronger than I'd expected.

I lay there for a moment before I opened my eyes, panting and reveling in the endorphins coursing through my veins. Feeling the smile spread across my face, I didn't even care if I looked goofy. When Sara wrapped her arms around me, body stretched out along mine, I realized she'd already cleaned up. Sighing happily, I shifted to let her nuzzle into the curve of my neck and shoulder again, and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"You sure you've never done this before, baby?" I finally asked when I was reasonably sure my voice wouldn't crack. "'Cause you're a fucking natural."

Sara grinned against my neck and I could feel the slight heat of her blush. "Well…" she said before finally meeting my gaze. "I've gone down on women before, just never with a barrier like that."

"Remind me to smack you for not being safe when my arms will actually obey me," I replied and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. She took that as a sign to initiate a warm, lazy kiss. "Um, Sara?" I asked when we finally parted. "How did you know about my ass fetish?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Sara stroked one hand down my side. "I'm just glad my hunch was right. Never took you for a grunter, Sofia," she teased, smirking.

"Yeah, well, there are a lot of things you'll get to learn," I replied, feeling just a bit self-conscious at her teasing. I watched her fight back a yawn and grinned. "Come on, baby, nap now. We've got all sorts of time to talk and fool around when we wake up."


End file.
